Midnight Angel
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Rea didn't truly find her freedom until she met Chihiro for the first time. He was her only true friend, and he saved her from the lonely life she lived as the daughter of a rich family. Rea couldn't cry tears of joy anymore, but that didn't stop her from feeling happy. Even in the afterlife she still felt so much love deep inside... (Rea/Chihiro ONESHOT)


**This is just a little something I've wanted to work on since I came across the Sankarea series. It's just a short chapter between Rea and Chihiro. Thank you for taking an interest in this small project of mine. I'm very grateful!  
**

* * *

 **Midnight Angel**

The moonlight shone through the open window to Chihiro's room, the calming light it produced seemingly a form of great happiness for Rea. She laid upon his bed like a pale angel in the soothing glow, with a content smile on her face as she turned over onto her back. The low hum of the air conditioning filled her ears; the only thing she could hear in the stillness of night. Not needing to sleep anymore, it caused Miss Sanka to get so bored in the late hours of night.

Rea brought her ruby eyes down to gaze caringly toward a familiar figure, a young man laid upon the floor with blankets. He wore a t-shirt and shorts, his eyes restlessly focused upon the pristine white ceiling, "Can you still not sleep, Chihiro?" she asked in gentle consideration of her best friend's frustrated facial expression.

"Na," he replied bluntly, as he turned on his side and looked upward to Rea, "I'm glad to see you're comfy though. It would have been rude of me to put you on the floor." Chihiro continued to gaze upon the young woman after he spoke, his eyes trailed upon her delicate pale features, her slender legs, and her smiling face. She wore a long and somewhat baggy nightshirt to keep her modesty hidden.

"You don't look very happy down there, though," Rea spoke softly out of concern. The young lady outstretched her hand to Chihiro and gave a beaming smile of great warmth, "We could share your bed…. You might sleep better."

The young man felt his face heating in a soft pink flush. His body froze for a moment as the thought of such an idea crossed his mind. Sharing his bed with Rea, just the thought was enough to make his heart race. It was sweet of her, but it did not feel like the very courteous thing to do. He might have been fixated on zombies, but he was still the caring son of a priest.

"….It doesn't feel right, you're a lady after all, Rea," he smiled weakly in defence of his beliefs, "I can't take up your personal space like that…."

"Nonsense," Rea replied with a chuckle and a warm smile from ear to ear, "You're… my best friend. Come on, take my hand." It was not much of a request; the woman of an angelic white complexion simply brought her powerful inhuman strength into play, and gently pulled Chihiro up and onto the foot of the bed with little effort.

"You're scary strong," were the words the dark-haired gentleman uttered as he gazed shyly upon the beautiful Miss Rea.

She chuckled under her breath and brought those ruby eyes to rest upon the sight of Chihiro, "I'm sorry," said Rea playfully as she reached out to place a hand on his broad shoulder, "I just couldn't have you freezing on the floor like that. I know we need to keep on the air conditioning and everything. It's the least I could do for you."

"I just," Chihiro stammered nervously, "As long as you don't mind." The coldness of Rea's hand caught him the slightest bit off guard, but he did not make any kind of move to shy away.

Rea Sanka, the most popular and beautiful girl around, both in life and beyond that. Chihiro could not help but think about how pretty she looked when she was still among the living…. Her eyes of deepest crimson only served to make her all the more beautiful now.

The sound of Rea shuffling across the bed caught Chihiro's attention. She ever so slowly edged closer to him. In shock, his body tensed up, but the lovely girl with silky black hair simply draped her long; pale arms around Chihiro's middle and pulled him close to her chest in a heartfelt cuddle. All the while, the undead girl smiled with such compassion.

"Thank you," she softly whispered in his ear, "Thank you, for helping me be free…."

Those words, they reached out and touched Chihiro deep in his heart. His nervousness at being so close to a beautiful young woman vanished in mere seconds, it evaporated into thin air, and moments later, he brought his arms to coil around Rea's middle and return her hug of affection.

"Cold," Chihiro uttered quietly as he brought his head to rest upon Rea's shoulder, "But you're so lovely, Rea."

"You're so sweet, Chihiro," Rea giggled softly as she cherished every moment of her dearest friend's closeness. His being so near to her like this, even though her heart didn't beat anymore, it made her feel so special, "….I'm so happy I met you," she continued with gratitude, "I don't mind being cold like this," she admitted happily, "Because I've never felt more alive than when I met you…."

"Me too," Chihiro spoke with great strength and commitment in his words. They truly came from the heart, "I didn't have much to fight for in life before I found you, but now," he continued in a low and sincere whisper, "I promise to protect you, and give you the happiness and the friendship you never had before."

"I can't cry, but I'm so happy," Rea squeezed her arms around Chihiro's middle just a little bit tightly, and turned to softly give him a delicate little kiss on the cheek, "Thank you… from the bottom of my heart. You take such good care of me."

The soft, icy tingle of Rea's delicate lips upon his face, Chihiro felt it there for many moments after it was gone, but all the same, he did not forget that sensation. It made his heart flutter with such joy and overwhelming pride.

A lone tear of joy escaped from the eye of the Priest's son…. He gave small nod of happy reflection upon the moment, and returned the same kiss to Rea, but his was placed upon her lips, and it was a far more than a little peck. His warm lips pressed softly against her delicate cold ones, and all the while, a little whimper of joy escaped from Rea.

Still unaware of her vast strength, she absentmindedly pushed Chihiro down to the bed as they both continued the shared embrace; a moist but subtle smacking of their lips together came forth in this moment of affection and bonding, but it was thankfully drowned out by the low sounding hum of the air conditioning unit.

Time crept onward, time that neither one of the young couple were aware of, but when they eventually parted, Rea sat upright with her gaze of deepest crimson serenading Chihiro as his whole body shook with happiness, and the slightest shiver of the cold.

"You look amazing in the moonlight, Rea," he spoke in an honest and loving tone.

"….Chihiro," the black-haired girl of the afterlife replied warmly. If her heart could still beat, it would have skipped a moment.

Alas, in the glorious sight of the midnight moon, the gorgeous Rea and her loving protector kissed again….

 **The End**

* * *

 **I would like to thank you once again for taking the time to read this. I really do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing! Please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. All of your opinions on my writing are welcome! I might create another Rea/Chihiro story in future if I get another burst of creativity! See you next time!  
**


End file.
